


The Fifty-Move Rule

by DoreyG



Category: Endgame - Samuel Beckett
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Community: kink_bingo, Crossdressing, Drabble Collection, Happiness is for people not in Beckett plays, Implied Torture, Implied Violence, Implied canon apocalypses, Kink Bingo: January 2013 mini-challenge, M/M, Painplay (Other), Slight breaking of the fourth wall, Unhealthy Relationships, Worship, hypnosis/mind control, torture/interrogation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started on a balmy night in spring (or perhaps summer).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crossdressing

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another step in my grand mini-challenge quest, except this time for a fandom that's really damn obscure. The title comes from a chess term, where a game can be ended in a draw after fifty moves have gone without a single piece being captured - I thought it fit with the title and general theme of Endgame.
> 
> It should also be warned, though already heavily implied with the relationship involved, that this contains a highly unhealthy and possibly triggering relationship. There's no actual violence, but there are a hell of a lot of implications of it.

It all started on a balmy night in spring (or perhaps summer). There’d been a party and Hamm, somehow, had been lacking a date –had instructed him to dress up nice, appear at the required place at the required time.

…And so he had. In a red dress, high heels and a cap to cover his awkwardly short hair.

It’d taken a second after seeing him for Hamm to drag him back into his room, taken only a little more than that for the dress to end up on the floor and him to end up naked in Hamm’s bed.


	2. Worship

It was all good at the beginning, just after they’d started. The golden days – when he could get Clov to remove all his clothes, slip into the bed and kiss every single part of his body with a reverence more deserved by some sort of _God_.

…A pity that his eyes started to fail soon after that.

A pity that everything went wrong soon after that, too.


	3. Torture/Interrogation

The first time Hamm tortures him is just after he’s gone blind, when his legs are starting to rot and pain is starting to haunt his every waking moment. Which justifies nothing of course, and-

(There’s blood between his fingers and a metallic taste upon his tongue, there’s a certain ache on his back and a flare of pain right down his side every time he moves, there are _tears_ glinting in his eyes.)

-Yet he still crawls back to his master afterwards. Still slips smoothly into his lap and ruts against him until the world falls apart.

Sad, really.


	4. Painplay (Other)

Everything hurts now, and it seems like it always has. His eyes, his teeth, his lungs, his legs, every single _inch_ of his tender skin scratched into positions that it never ever should’ve been in…

It only hurts more when Clov awkwardly clambers into his lap and does what is necessary with a disgusted wince upon his face.


	5. Hypnosis/Mind Control

In the end he’s still not sure why he stays. Whether it’s a conscious decisions, or by the order of Hamm, or just the compulsion of the plot. It’s like a kind of mind control, really, choking and miserable and _impossible_ to get away from.

…It’s kind of sad.

That he still finds the control, clinging though it is, the most erotic thing to ever happen to him in all his long and miserable years of life.


End file.
